


repeat

by Repeat_png



Series: Wayward SOULs [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Resets, Short, i dunno, is this even angst?, pacifist, reader is a pacifist, slight angst, slight insanity, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:02:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23405737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Repeat_png/pseuds/Repeat_png
Summary: do the resets ever stop?
Series: Wayward SOULs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683688
Kudos: 21





	repeat

"Just _kill me_ Sans." 

The skeleton freezes, his sockets blown wide and empty. "kid-"

" ** _Kill me._**

Please..." 

You can't stop the tears. You don't try. 

Run after run after run, you'd been nice, you'd been kind, you'd done everything - _everything -_ they'd wanted. It never changed. It never will. 

You were too weak for this world, too weak for these timelines. 

Every attack,

every bone,

every _spear,_

it hurt.

It hurt so bad. 

Your shoulders shake, but you don't even try to hide it. You're just _so tired_. 

You wanted to free them. 

To get to the surface. 

To get something _new_ to happen. 

"Please, Sans..." 

Sans just stares, his face softening. 

He doesn't say anything. 

You scream. 

You scream and scream, tears running rivers down your face as you grip your sweater, right over your heart, painfully tight. 

You sit there and you sob, for who know how long, before two arms wrap around your form, pulling you close. You feel yourself break down, you feel your SOUL crack - it must have, the pain was too much. 

Your body shakes, and you heave, gripping Sans' jacket tightly, fisting the fabric in your palms and holding on for dear life. 

"I just want to see the sun."

Sans stiffens, and you simply shake in his grip. 

"me too, kid."


End file.
